The multidrug-resistance (MDR) gene Product, P-glycoprotein (Pl7O) has been known to be increased in tumors resistant to chemotherapeutic drugs. We will evaluate the presence of P-glycoprotein in cases of breast cancer, utilizing immunohistochemical techniques. Biopsies obtained before and after treatment will be evaluated, utilizing commercial antibodies.